


Falling For You

by Saorimaya



Series: Tumblr Fics [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Lights, Fluff, Humor, Hurt Stiles, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saorimaya/pseuds/Saorimaya





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Falling For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556560) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



Derek suspiró y se acomodó contra el respaldo de su sofá, su sala de estar solo iluminada por dos lámparas y la chimenea eléctrica que su hermana le había regalado como regalo de inauguración. Al principio había puesto los ojos en blanco, pero fue genial para calentar el apartamento y hacer que toda la habitación se sintiera acogedora.

Jalo la manta de lana gigante del respaldo del sofá, tomó un sorbo de su chocolate caliente y dejó su libro en su regazo. Él comenzaría a leer en un minuto, pero en este momento, estaba disfrutando de la vista de la nieve cayendo fuera de la ventana. El cielo había estado pesado y gris todo el día, pero solo había empezado a nevar en serio hace unas horas.

Derek se ajustó la manta y se deleitó con la calidez de su taza. Estaba tan contento de que no tener planes para salir por el resto de la noche o el día siguiente. Iba a ser-

GOLPEAR.

Él ignoro el ruido de su vecino de arriba. Que-

"¡MIERDA!"

Hubo otro golpe, y luego un cuerpo cayó por la ventana delantera, aterrizando en los setos cubiertos de nieve con un estrépito.

Derek se puso de pie y colocó sus cosas sobre la mesa de café, agarrando su abrigo y su teléfono antes de salir por la puerta principal.

Su vecino de arriba yacía extendido en la nieve, con los pies todavía atrapados en el seto, gimiendo.

Oh Dios. Oh Dios. Derek se agachó junto a él, con el teléfono abierto. "¿Estás herido? ¿Hay algo roto? Estoy llamando al nueve-uno-uno".

"¡No lo hagas!" El tipo hizo una mueca; su cara estaba casi oculta bajo un sombrero y una bufanda. "Uf, nada está roto. Yo solo... viento. Fuera de mí".

Derek se metió las manos en los bolsillos, pero mantuvo su mano alrededor de su teléfono. Miró hacia arriba y vio una hilera de luces de Navidad serpenteando por la barandilla del balcón, por el costado del edificio hasta el techo, y finalmente colgando del techo.

Él miró boquiabierto a su vecino. "¿Estabas poniendo luces de Navidad? ¿En esto?"

El tipo se sentó y sacó sus piernas de los arbustos, limpiándose la nieve. "No, estaba practicando la cuerda floja caminando".

Derek rodó los ojos. "Bueno, parece que tu técnica deja algo que desear".

Su vecino soltó una carcajada y se levantó, luego maldijo y comenzó a caer otra vez. Derek se lanzó hacia adelante y lo agarró, manteniéndolo firme.

"Gracias", dijo el tipo. "Creo que debo haber me torcido mi tobillo".

"Afortunadamente eso es todo lo que te hiciste", murmuró Derek. "Venga."

Pasó su brazo alrededor de la espalda del chico y lo condujo de vuelta al interior, donde hacía calor y luz y lo más importante, no nevaba. Cerró la puerta con firmeza y se quitó el abrigo, y se volvió para ayudar al chico a salir del suyo.

Su vecino chilló. En realidad chilló. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Derek suspiró y señaló su sofá. "Vas a quitarte el abrigo y sentarte en mi sofá, y me aseguraré de que tu tobillo no esté roto".

"No está roto, solo duele un poco".

Derek rodó sus ojos hacia el cielo. "Ni siquiera puedes caminar".

El tipo hizo un ruido indignado. "¡Puedo hacerlo!"

Derek solo enarcó las cejas, esperando a que el tipo intentara y volviera a ponerle peso.

Mirando obstinadamente desde debajo de su sombrero y su bufanda, todo lo que Derek pudo ver fue el desafío aceptado en sus ojos, el chico bajó la pierna herida. Inmediatamente siseó y cambió todo su peso a la otra pierna.

"Sí, eso es una excelente caminata la que estás haciendo ahora", dijo secamente Derek.

"Cállate", gruñó el tipo, pero se quitó el abrigo y se lo dio a Derek, y luego se desenrolló la bufanda y se quitó el gorro.

Derek casi se atraganta.

Era su vecino caliente.

Era alto y desgarbado, con el cabello castaño desordenado mojado por la nieve y las mejillas pálidas ruborizadas por el frío, y una serie de lunares a lo largo de su mandíbula. Y ahora estaba cojeando hacia el sofá de Derek, maldiciendo por lo bajo con cada paso.

Derek solo había visto al tipo una vez antes, dos días después de haberse mudado. Derek había estado sacando algunas cajas más de la casa de sus padres, y sus vecinos habían estado sentados en el balcón bebiendo cerveza en shorts y camisas a pesar del clima de 40 grados. Derek había echado un vistazo al tipo, con su ridícula gorra de béisbol hacia atrás y su nariz estúpidamente linda y la forma en que se reía con todo su cuerpo, y se había enamorado de cualquiera de los que había tenido en la escuela secundaria.

Lo cual era idiota, porque estaba bastante seguro de que el tipo había sido tomado. O eso, o él y su compañero de habitación no tenían ningún sentido de límites personales en absoluto.

Su vecino se dejó caer en su sofá y apoyó su pierna herida sobre la mesa de café. "Oh Dios mío, amigo, ¿de dónde sacaste este sofá?" Pasó sus manos sobre el cuero. "Es hermoso. Podría vivir aquí para siempre".

Derek bajó la cabeza y fue a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios. "Lo obtuve de una tienda de muebles".

"No de ninguna tienda de muebles en la que haya estado alguna vez".

"Eso es porque los contenedores de la calle principal no cuentan como tiendas de muebles".

El tipo echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio. "Mira, estaría loco, excepto que tenemos dos escritorios y una mesa de café que rescatamos de ese destino, por lo que no estás realmente equivocado".

Derek se encogió de hombros, pretendiendo que la risa no lo había hecho estremecerse. Se agachó frente al chico y desató su zapato.

"Me llamo Stiles, por cierto", dijo el tipo. "Ya que estás empezando a desnudarme a mí y todo, pensé que tal vez deberíamos estar en el primer nombre".

Derek se atragantó y su cara se calentó, y levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver a su vecino (Stiles, ¿cómo demonios era eso un tipo de nombre?), guiñar exageradamente hacia él. Se volvió para seguir quitándole el zapato sin causar ningún dolor indebido. "Derek Hale".

"¿Hale?" Los ojos ambarinos de Stiles se agrandaron aún más, si eso fuera posible. "Espera, ¿eres el nuevo comisario?"

Derek asintió y finalmente quito el zapato de Stiles de su pie, y luego rodó suavemente hacia abajo su calcetín. "¿Sí?"

"Yo soy, uh, Stiles Stilinski. Mi padre es el sheriff".

Derek se detuvo y lo miró. Mierda. ¿Él estaba enamorado del hijo de su jefe? "¿Eres el hijo del sheriff, y te sales en ventiscas tratando de poner las luces de Navidad en la nieve?"

Stiles se agitaba en la ventana, donde todavía caía la nieve. "No es una tormenta de nieve, Dios. Es solo un poco de nieve".

"Te caíste del balcón", Derek se sintió obligado a recordarle.

Stiles se burló. "No me rompí nada"

Derek suspiró y volvió a examinar el tobillo de Stiles, apretando suavemente la piel alrededor y buscando signos de una quebradura. "Dime si duele".

"Uh", dijo Stiles, "un poco, pero no demasiado mal".

Derek atormentó su mente para pensar en algo de qué hablar, porque de lo contrario se iba a enfocar completamente en el hecho de que estaba sosteniendo el pie de Stiles en sus manos. "¿Por qué diablos estabas poniendo las luces de Navidad en esto, de todos modos?"

"Um, porque son luces de Navidad" Stiles lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. "Las hubiera tenido puestas la semana pasada, pero he estado trabajando toda la semana y he estado demasiado cansado para hacerlo. Hoy es mi único día libre. No podría tenerlos otra semana más, al menos. Si no lo hice hoy! "

Derek alzó las cejas. "¿Y eso vale la pena arriesgar tu cuello?"

"Uh, por supuesto? ¿No me oíste acerca de las luces de Navidad?" Stiles se sacudió de nuevo, y Derek tuvo que agarrar su pierna para evitar que le golpearan en la cara. "Nuestras luces son increíbles y traerán alegría y buen ánimo a todos los que las vean".

A pesar de la obvia idiotez de poner luces cuando estaba nevando así, Derek no pudo evitar sentirse encantado con el amor de Stiles por las festividades.

"Sin mencionar, el complejo está organizando un concurso de decoración de balcones y no me rendiré si Helen maldita Henderson-Smith va a ganar nuevamente". Stiles golpeó su puño en su palma. "Este año. Este año va a perder".

Derek rodó sus ojos con tanta fuerza que estuvo bastante seguro de que se arrancó un músculo. "Bueno, en el lado positivo, parece que te las arreglaste para caer de un balcón de la segunda planta y tu única lesión es un tobillo torcido".

Stiles sonrió. "Años de práctica de lacrosse regresan para salvarme, incluso ahora".

Este tipo era ridículo. Derek no estaba seguro de por qué lo encontraba tan malditamente entrañable. "En el lado negativo, vas a tener que mantener el peso fuera durante los próximos días, así que si quieres encender las luces, debes hacer que tu novio lo haga".

Stiles se atragantó y se puso rojo brillante. "Espera, ¿qué? ¿Mi qué?"

"¿Novio?" Derek repitió, gesticulando sobre ellos al departamento de Stiles.

"¿Te refieres a Scott?" Stiles sonaba horrorizado. "Oh, Dios mío, ¿crees que estoy saliendo con Scott?"

"¿Sí?" Derek dijo con cautela. Aparentemente había calculado mal en algún lugar. Oh Dios. ¿Stiles era heterosexual?

"No, amigo. No, no". Stiles negó con la cabeza con vehemencia. "Scott es un tipo muy atractivo, no me malinterpretes, pero es como mi hermano. Es mi hermano, en realidad, desde que nuestros padres se casaron hace dos años. Sin mencionar que es trágicamente heterosexual y tiene una novia encantadora que podría matarme con su dedo meñique".

"Oh", dijo Derek, y antes de que pudiera ayudarse, preguntó: "¿También eres trágicamente heterosexual?"

"¿Yo?" Stiles pareció momentáneamente sorprendido, y luego una lenta sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y enlazó sus dedos detrás de su cabeza. "Nah, amigo. Bi bi bi, como la canción NSYNC. ¿Y tú?"

Derek se levantó para guardar el botiquín de primeros auxilios. "Pan pan pan, al igual que el pasillo de utensilios de cocina".

Stiles se rio tan fuerte que el departamento se llenó de ese sonido. Derek tuvo que apartar la mirada de la longitud pálida de la garganta de Stiles para poder ir a la cocina y no quedarse allí como un idiota enamorado.

Stiles estaba solo. Stiles estaba con los muchachos. No estaría de más pedirle un café, ¿verdad? O tal vez solo para quedarse un poco más, tomar una taza de chocolate caliente y conocerse mejor. Todavía estaba nevando; subir a su apartamento con un tobillo malo sería una idea terrible. Y Derek podría ser un buen vecino.

Se aclaró la garganta y bajó otra taza. "Oye, entonces-"

Alguien golpeó ferozmente en la puerta de su casa. "¡Oye! ¡Oye, amigo, necesito tu ayuda!"

Mierda, eso no sonaba bien. Derek dejó la taza y corrió hacia la puerta, jalándola para abrirla.

El compañero de habitación de Stiles-Scott, Derek sabía su nombre ahora-casi cayó en el apartamento. "Oh, gracias a Dios, hombre, creo que mi hermano se cayó de nuestro balcón mientras él estaba poniendo luces de Navidad, pero él no está al frente y no puedo encontrarlo y-"

"¡Scotty!" Stiles gritó alegremente desde el sofá.

"¿Stiles?" Scott dijo incrédulo, estirando su cuello alrededor de Derek. "¡Stiles! Oh Dios mío, ¿estás bien?"

Derek se hizo a un lado, dejando que Scott entrara en su apartamento. "¿Asumo que este es el droide que estás buscando?"

Los ojos de Stiles se iluminaron. "Oh, Dios mío, ¿acabas de hacer una referencia de Star Wars?"

Derek se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

Scott se agachó junto a él y comenzó a hurgar en su pierna de la misma manera que Derek. Stiles hizo una mueca e intentó apartar las manos. "Estoy bien, estoy bien, nada está roto".

Scott no se veía feliz. "Bueno, vas a dejar que mamá te eche un vistazo mañana, solo para estar seguros".

Stiles suspiró exageradamente. "Bien, si tengo que hacerlo".

Con la repentina aparición de Scott, de repente se sintió incómodo el pedirle a Stiles que se quedara más tiempo. Derek sació su decepción. "Bueno, ya que no está herido más allá de su tobillo, entre nosotros dos probablemente podamos llevarlo de vuelta a tu apartamento".

"Oh, eso es genial de tu parte, amigo, pero puedo manejarlo"

Stiles golpeó a Scott en el pecho, y Scott le gritó y lo miró. Stiles lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Quiero decir, sí, podría utilizar tu ayuda para hacer que mi hermano vuelva a subir las escaleras", terminó Scott, y luego se volvió hacia Stiles. "¿Contento?"

Stiles sonrió. "Extasiado."

Derek rodó los ojos. Ellos eran ridículos.

Sacó las cosas de Stiles del armario de abrigos, y Scott y él ayudaron a Stiles a ponerse en pie. Derek no pudo evitar notar que Stiles se apoyaba en él para "apoyarse" un poco más de lo que necesitaba antes.

Luchó contra la oleada de satisfacción que obtuvo de eso.

No fue un largo viaje el subir las escaleras hasta la segunda planta, pero la nieve seguía bajando y los escalones se estaban poniendo resbaladizos. Afortunadamente, los tres llegaron al departamento de Scott y Stiles sin incidentes.

"Entonces, Derek". Stiles se apoyó contra la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, su peso completamente sobre su pierna buena. Probablemente se suponía que debía verse suave, pero en su sobretodo hinchado, parecía un poco ridículo. "Siento que debo agradecerte toda tu ayuda. ¿Tal vez podrías venir a tomar un café?"

De vuelta en el apartamento, Scott golpeó su cabeza contra la pared. "Oh Dios mío."

Derek sofocó una carcajada. "¿Qué tal si descansas el pie y vamos a tomar una taza de café esta semana? Mi invitación".

La suave personalidad cayó, y Stiles se enderezó, con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿De Verdad?"

Derek asintió. "Y si lo preguntas de buena manera, podría ser persuadido para que te ayude a terminar de poner las luces de Navidad. Después de que deje de nevar".

Si Stiles parecía entusiasmado con el café, no era nada comparado con la forma en que su rostro se iluminaba ante eso. "Oh, Dios mío, ¿De verdad? ¡Eso sería increíble!"

Derek se encogió de hombros, tratando de ocultar lo contento que estaba. "Bueno, tenemos que darle una oportunidad a Helen Henderson-Smith por su dinero, ¿no?"

Stiles echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio, y fue hermoso. "Demonios, sí. Oh, Dios mío, eres el mejor, amigo".

Derek se metió las manos en los bolsillos y bajó las escaleras. "¡Descansa el tobillo!"

"¡Lo prometo!" llegó la respuesta, seguida de, "Scotty, ¡tengo una cita!" justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara de golpe.

La calidez que se extendía por el pecho de Derek no tenía nada que ver con su abrigo y guantes.

**

Helen Henderson-Smith se llevó el primer premio nuevamente por su recreación del final del Especial de Navidad Peanuts. Stiles parecía furioso hasta que Derek se inclinó y le ofreció comprarle la cena para compensarlo.

Realmente, conseguir un novio fue un excelente premio de consolación.


End file.
